


repeat

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean and Cas "re-enact" the night at the barn. Sam...is not enthusiastic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Casiversary! ;)
> 
> Here's to twelve years of our favorite Angel...
> 
> 18 September 2008  
> to 18 September 2020

Dean’s in the kitchen making burgers when Cas strides in, trenchcoat flapping in a breeze that only touches him. The air crackles, there’s a sudden ozone smell, several of the overhead lights pop and spark. His hair is perfect.

Dean glares.

“I’m an angel of the lord,” Cas proclaims.

“And me without my blade.”

Cas gets in Dean’s space, in his face. “Guess you’ll have to kiss me then.”

Dean complies.

At the table, Sam covers his face with his hands. Voice muffled, he asks, “Can you two please stop?”

“No,” they chorus. They go back to the lord’s work.


End file.
